fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato
Hayato (ツクヨミ, Tsukuyomi in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. He is voiced by VALSHE in the Japanese version and by Benjamin Diskin in the English version. Profile Hayato was born into the Wind Tribe, but was orphaned and later raised by Fuga, the Wind Tribe Chief. Despite his young age, he’s a talented Diviner. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Rhajat. He drinks the most amount of milk in the army and has a secret liking for sweets. His birthday is September 19. Birthright After the Avatar and their army successfully defeats Fuga's soldiers and receives his forgiveness for the accidental slaughtering of his tribesmen, Fuga asks the Avatar to bring along Hayato with them on their journey so he can receive first hand combat experience. The Avatar is immediately hesitant because Hayato appears as a small child, however Fuga attests to his prowess, saying that his skills will prove invaluable for the army. Grateful for more manpower in the army, Hayato is warmly welcomed into the army. Conquest Revelation Hayato appears as a Diviner during the battle against Fuga in Revelation, much like he does in Birthright, but he appears as an enemy unit. Regardless of whether the player defeats him in combat or not, he will join the player at the end of the chapter. Personality Hayato overbearingly tries to act like a grown up due to his position in the Wind Tribe as most powerful Diviner in the tribe, as such, Hayato speak with formal mannerisms and trying to hide his love of sweets. However, he retains child-like weaknesses such as being afraid of the dark, ghost stories, and being sensitive about his height. He is ignorant of the ways of the world and cries when his spells fail. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 8 - Fierce Winds= |-|Revelation Chapter 9 - Exile= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 20 - Winds of Change |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 9 - Exile |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |35% |55% |40% |60% |65% |40% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |50% |30% |60% |40% |60% |60% |40% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Onmyoji |70% |40% |50% |40% |55% |75% |45% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Basara Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Hinoka * Sakura * Mozu * Effie (Revelation only) * Nyx (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaden * Azama * Benny (Revelation only) * Fuga (Revelation only) * Rhajat * Shigure (If Hayato is his father) * Kana (If Hayato is his father) Quotes My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Avatar's Birthday * "Today is your birthday, isn't it? Please accept my sincerest congratulations." * "I wish you well." Level Up *"Nothing is impossible for me." (6+ stats up) *"I can really feel the difference!" (4-5 stats up) *"It's about what I expected" (2-3 stats up) Class Change *"Does this make me look older?" Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Enemy spotted!" Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"Your time is at an end!" Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Hayato (隼人) means Falcon Men and was the name of a clan in ancient Japan. The name likely alludes to him being in the Wind Tribe. Tsukuyomi is the Japanese god of the moon who was born from Izanagi along with his two siblings, Amaterasu and Susano'o, after washing his face after his trip to Yomi to rescue his wife Izanami. Tsukuyomi was born from Izanagi's right eye. Trivia * Hayato shares his English voice actor, Benjamin Diskin, with Jakob and Saizo. * Hayato bears some similarities with Ricken from Awakening. Both try to act like grown-ups, despite their young age, and are quite gifted in regards to wind magic as Hayato is from the Wind Tribe. Their blue clothing, hair colors, and support conversations with the Avatar are also very similar. * The female Avatar can be Hayato's adoptive stepmother if she marries Fuga. Subsequently, the resulting Kana will be Hayato's adoptive brother. * Hayato was voted the 25th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters